fanon_galaxy_funhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Girly Dolls
Girly Dolls is a brand of dolls. Their height are from 16 inches to 18 inches. They come with books that can help you learn about them. A Girl Like Me allows you to make your own books. History Sabrina Dupian started created these dolls after she found out she was pregnant with her first child. Her neighbor joined the company a few weeks ago. Dolls Willie Wisher Willie Wisher is a brand of dolls. The dolls are Willie, Kamryn, Brooklyn, Maya, Bianca, and Veronica. They come with picture books. History Dollies History Dollies is a brand of dolls which are based off of different periods of time such as the Great Depression, WWI, the 1950's, and the Victorian Era. They come with books. Dolls: Ava (1941) Gretchen (1877) Blue Feather (1700) Elizabeth (1976) Ashely (1914) Zoe (1837) Halle (1954) Girly Doll of the Month Each month, Girly Dolls holds up a poll with 6 options. The doll with the most GDOFM's is Blue Feather with 12. A Girl Like Me A Girl Like Me is a group of unnamed dolls which girls can customize. Hair: Blond Brown Red Black Eyes: Green Blue Black Brown Hazel Skin: Light Fair Tanned Brown Black Magazine The Girly Dolls Magazine is a magazine. Mostly middles read it because a lot of middles have the dolls. Features: Old Magazine (2009-2013) Win It! (pg. 1) Girls Express (pg. 2) Did You Know? (pg. 3) The Buzzword (pg. 4) Creative Corner (pg 5) True Story (pg 6) Girly Dolls Poll (pg 7) Help Wanted (pg 8) Shining Stars (pg 9) Art Gallery (pg 10) Contest (pg 11) Talk It Out (pg 12) Doll Fun (pg 13) The Giggle Gang (pg 14) Mini Mag (pg 15) Posters (pg 16) HELP! (pg 17) Misc. Articles (pg 18) Lunch Box (pg 19) About The Cover (pg 20) Who's That Girl? (pg 21) Letters From You (pg 22) Find It! (pg 23) Plays (pg 24) Imagine (pg 25) Paper Dolls (pg 26) Did You Know? (pg 27) Girly Dolls Short Stories (pg 28) Novel Execerpts (pg 29) Friendship File (pg 30) New Magazine (2013-present) Win it! (pg 1-3) Girls Express (pg 4-5) Did You Know? (pg 6-8) The Buzzword (pg 9-12) Creative Corner (pg 13-21) True Story (pg 22-26) Girly Dolls Poll (pg 27-32) Help Wanted (pg 33-37) Shining Stars (pg 38-45) Art Gallery (pg 46-49) Contest (50-57) Talk It Out (pg 58-62) Doll Fun (pg 63-67) The Giggle Gang (pg 68-71) Mini Mag (pg 72-76) Posters (pg 77-84) HELP! (pg 85-90) Misc. Articles (pg 91-96) Lunch Box (pg 97-102) About The Cover (103-108) Who's That Girl? (pg 109-114) Letters From You (pg 115-122) Find It! (pg 123-127) Plays (pg 128-133) Imagine (pg 134-141) Paper Dolls (pg 142-147) Did You Know? (pg 148-151) Girly Dolls Short Stories (pg 152-157) Novel Excerpts (pg 158-163) Friendship File (pg 164-174) The Girly Dolls World The Girly Doll World is a store for girls to visit. It features a library, a hair salon, a hospital, a restaurant, and an arcade.